Episode 985 (1st July 1970)
Plot Having had a sleepless night, Val continues to stress over Susan. Maggie brings some comics for her. Val stops Ken ringing for Doctor Crawford again, saying she has to have trust in his previous diagnosis. Hilda has a bad hangover after her night out. Irma berates her mother for marrying her off to Dave because of the deeds. Ena insists that Val phones the doctor but all she gets is an answerphone. Cyril is upset about the fact that he enjoyed beating Keith Lucas up. Len upsets Betty when he pokes fun at Cyril and she slaps him across the face. Val makes up a bed for Susan in the living room. She finally gets through to Doctor Crawford who refuses to see Susan until tomorrow and thinks she is panicking. Hilda decides she and Stan are going to be teetotal from now onwards so they don't make exhibitions of themselves again. Dave puts Hilda off thoughts of him marrying Irma by telling her she and Stan would have to pay £500 for the sort of wedding reception he'd like. Checking in from the college, Ken gets angry that the doctor won't come out and insists that Val try again but she refuses. Dave presents Irma with a gold bracelet he got with a 10% discount. Len apologises to Betty. Ena thinks Susan has got appendicitis and tells Val to ring the doctor once more. Crawford dismisses the symptoms and refuses once more to come out though he writes out another prescription which Albert offers to collect. Ena wonders if she is wrong. Cyril hands in his resignation and it is reluctantly accepted. When Susan vomits badly, Ken calls in another doctor. Dave and Irma go out again. Doctor Owen calls and immediately recognises acute appendicitis. He rushes Susan into hospital and drives her there himself for an emergency operation. Ken hugs Val as the little girl is wheeled away. Cast Regular cast *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Susan Barlow - Wendy Jane Walker *Peter Barlow - Christopher Dormer Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Doctor Crawford - Neil Wilson *Doctor Owen - John Keogh Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room *14 Coronation Street - Living room, hallway, kitchen and the twins' bedroom *Doctor Crawford's consulting room *Granston Technical College - Corridor *Hospital - Entrance and corridor Notes *Last appearance of Cyril Turpin until 14th February 1972. *Annoyed at the lack of a doctor who will help, Ken Barlow rants about the world worrying about three American astronaunts several months before but not caring now, referencing the aborted Apollo 13 mission in April 1970. *Two patients (one named Mr Preston) in Doctor Crawford's surgery and Sister Booth at the hospital are uncredited, despite all having lines of dialogue. *The hospital scenes were recorded on location on 16mm film in a night shoot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anxiety at the Barlows' and no doctor in the house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (1st place). Episode 0985